The Antics Strike Back
The Antics Strike Back is the sequel to The Antic Menace series by DictatorAntics. The prologue has been released on August 6, 2013 and the first episode has been released on October 8, 2013. No new episodes have been released as of now. The series is presumed to be either cancelled or put on hold. Synopsis Prologue After the events of "The Antic Menace" many of Hitler's generals recovered from their injuries. Günsche was able to convince Hitler he was tricked by Fegelein so Hitler would hire him again. Albert Speer returned from South America to work for Hitler again. With Antics out of the way, Hitler unleashed a new war on Europe conquering almost every country. Russia, under the leadership of Antic Master Mikhail Tukhachevsky (who turns the Soviet Union into the Antic Union), is one of the countries still unconquered by Germany. In Japan, Hitler bombed Hiroshima and Nagasaki. Eventually, Antic Master Emperor Hirohito was arrested and executed in Berlin. To avoid the same fate Hirohito went through, Khamis al-Gaddafi, another Antic Master, surrendered and made a deal with Hitler: in exchange for his life, Gaddafi would tell Hitler the whereabouts of Antic Master Himmler, who is in his secret location planning a counterattack against Germany. "But what no one knows is that this war will forever change the balance of Nazism and Antics". Episode 1 The series starts in the Middle East where Hogl and his team driving up to a club where a party is being hosted. The team enters a room they find that they've awoken Khamis al-Gaddafi. He asks them what they want and Hogl says they are there to arrest him because of the deal they had. They tell him to get ready for his interrogation. Making sure Gaddafi doesn't betray Himmler, Fegelein, who survived his fight his defeat against Hitler sets of a bomb that destroys the club killing Gaddafi, Hogl, and his team. At the Bunker, Hitler is informed about the "terrorist attack". They managed to get a photo of the suspect and identify him as Fegelein. As Hitler becomes enraged in his failure to kill Fegelein, a musical number starts, and soon ends. Fegelein then talks to Himmler in his secret hiding place in Amsterdam, Netherlands about what their next move will be. Himmler suggests reuniting the Antic Master to create an antic army to strike back against Hitler. The Antic Army then start occurring all over Germany, causing riots and lowering rations. A group called "The Baldies" claim responsibility for the attacks saying their leader objects Hitlers policies. In the bunker, Keitel suggest that they act quickly, but Hitler says they don't have time to act. Jodl then asks Hitler what to do with the terrorist, bu Hitler doesn't see them as a serious threat but thinks they'll be able to push the Antic Army back in a week. Krebs reminds Hitler they still have Tukhachevsky's army to worry about, but Hitler thinks Wenck's army will be able to stop them. The first episode ends when Jodl claims Hitler is being overconfident, but Hitler says he's trusted them because he got a discount in opera tickets and won't let a war ruin his evening. Category:Feature-length Parodies Category:Abandoned series